


Willing To Try

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: My Day (The Series)
Genre: Ace standing up for his relationship, M/M, Ramon Tan POV, Ramon standing up for his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Ramon Tan was barely in a decent mood. He walked out on a negotiation with a big name overseas company because the General Secretary, right hand man to the CEO, was alluding to both of them colluding on the contract if he offered up his son as part of the bargain, citing watching the video and loving what he saw. Needless to say, Ramon almost offered up his fist instead.
Relationships: Sky/Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Willing To Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madslilteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madslilteacup/gifts).



> Dedicated to @dskyaceourlimit for writing their first Sky/Ace awesome fic!! 8D

Ramon Tan was barely in a decent mood. He walked out on a negotiation with a big name overseas company because the General Secretary, right hand man to the CEO, was alluding to both of them colluding on the contract if he offered up his son as part of the bargain, citing watching the video and loving what he saw. Needless to say, Ramon almost offered up his fist instead. He had to be escorted from the meeting by security personnel because of his bad behaviour. For once, he didn’t care about his image, nobody disrespected his son to his face and thought he would ever stand for it. 

Him trading his son for his image, how fucking stupid.

He wanted to see his son, just to make sure he’s happy like he claimed and Ramon is justified in giving them a chance, so he drove right over to Ace of Cakes right after calming himself down a bit.

“Sir...?” Ace’s secretary greeted questioningly as soon as he started to make his way upstairs.

“Jelai,” he answers, barely stopping.

“Sir, Mr. Tan has a visitor in his office,” Jelai continued, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Ramon doesn’t know why but it peaked his interest. He stopped to look at Jelai.

“Is he with a client, is he getting a contract?” Ramon feels good about the work his son has been putting in lately, he’s a lot more motivated than before everything happened.

“Yes, Sir,” Jelai offered, clasping his hands behind him and rocking once on his heels.

Ramon smiled, feeling good about it. “I’ll go see how he’s doing.”

“Sir...! But Sir, he doesn’t want to be disturbed...!” 

Ramon waved Jelai off, knowing that with his help Ace can win any bid or contract that comes his way. He pushed his hands in his pockets as he climbed the stairs, liking how the other employees were all keeping busy. He looked back to see Jelai on his phone talking animatedly from over the balcony, a few moments right before he was to step inside his son’s office. He pushed the door open, the smile falling from his lips when he realized that the ‘çlient’ is none other than the ‘boyfriend’, Sky.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Ace asked, a trace of nervousness in his voice. His son looked to Sky, who was so far across the room he could tell they’re trying too hard to put some distance between them, both of them red in the face. Sky bowed in greeting and he inclined his head in response before looking back at his son.

“Heard you were busy so I came to see how things were going,” Ramon answered, not wanting them to feel too uncomfortable around him but enjoying the bit he was currently invoking.

Ace nodded before standing. His eyes cut to Sky for a split second, seeming to gather courage, before he looked back at him with a firm resolve. “Dad, I have something I want to talk to you about...”

Ramon nodded. “Go ahead.”

“I think it would be in the best interest for you to allow me to rehire Sky as a cake decorator...”

He raised one eyebrow in question. “Explain.”

Ace seemed so nervous, but Ramon would keep allowing him to draw his own conclusions about what he might think he’s feeling. They already talked and Ramon told his son he would do better, so he will.

“Sky made it to the semi-finals in the international cake competition, something the top cake decorators from other countries couldn’t accomplish, at the level of an intern. I think it would be best for the company if we take him back, this type of talent in another company’s hands might cause major problems for us down the road. His coordination and artistic details had resulted in a 2% increase in sales in the short time he’s been here and the traffic to our social media accounts have also gone up by 20% because of Sky.”

Ramon took it all in, actively listening to everything his son was saying. He’s impressed with Ace’s preparation and information gathering, his negotiation skills have improved. He looked over to Sky, who was passively standing in the corner just taking them in. He’s obviously nervous and Ramon doesn’t blame him, he did deal with him quite brashly when he was getting rid of him after the competition. “Have you thought about the rumors, how this will affect both you and the company to have him here?”

Ace drew in a breath, looking down and seeming to gather his thoughts before he looked him square in the eyes. “I have, dad, and the truth is we’ve already been through so much, we’ve overcome so much there is nothing we can’t do together...not as long as we try.”

His son looked to Sky, all the love and determination evident in his gaze. Ramon knows what this relationship means to his son and he’s glad to see it reflected on Sky. He’s proud of Ace, proud of Sky too in his own way and he wanted to make sure this was what they wanted because there would be no turning back from the decisions they will inevitably make in life, both together and on their own.

“Fine. I’ll review his application, make sure I get it by tomorrow.” 

Ramon looked to Sky while he said this, seeing the kid smile with a bow in appreciation. Ace looked like the breathtaking sun in all his glory, finally the picture of pure happiness. 

“Thank you, dad,” Ace answered gratefully. He left them alone after, knowing they’ll want to celebrate this milestone. He’ll give them a chance because just like Ace, he’s willing to try. Besides, he needed to tell Jelai to disinfect the office when they’re both gone, it’s a little obvious they weren’t doing innocent things while alone.

Damn kids.


End file.
